La Gracia de La Vida
by Genddrene Mjesec
Summary: Rei era una prostituta fina, adicta a las drogas, pero con un buen corazón. Bajo el seudónimo de Hime, vendía sus caricias a los hombres mas poderosos y millonarios del país. Lo que no pensó es que enamorarse de un cliente, pondría en peligro no solo su vida, sino todo lo que amaba.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Una línea… Dos…

Acomodaba lentamente ambas líneas de polvo blanco sobre la desvencijada mesa. Las miraba con ansias, asi que sin más preámbulos se acerca a la primera. La aspira a través de las fosas nasales. Entonces siente la acostumbrada comezón, que ella ignora con un leve movimiento de las alas de nariz.

El efecto no fue el deseo entonces se abalanza sobre la segunda línea. Ahora si. Ahora sentía como sus neuronas descansaban y se dejaba llevar por los efectos mágicos. Su mente ya se encontraba lejos del ático donde se había refugiado.

15 segundos después, volvía a la conciencia. Se maldijo por ello. Solo pudo conseguir esas dos líneas ya que el proveedor se negó a darle un poco mas por los míseros 10 dólares que habían conseguido después de haberse dejado manosear por un borracho, ya que el pobre no pudo siquiera tocarla como debía.

Recostada sobre la mesa, volvió a maldecir entre dientes al oír el sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta.

_Rei, tienes que bajar ya. Lady Susan está esperando._ Resonaba la voz cantarina de Mina.

_Ya Mina. Ya va. Dile que retoco mi maquillaje y voy._

Se levanto como pudo y se coloco sus altas y delicadas sandalias doradas de un taco interminable, ajusto las correas. Se miro al espejo de cuerpo entero y reacomodo el retador vestido rojo, asegurándose de que el escote dejara revelar lo impresionante de sus senos. Ajusto el lazo que sostenía su larga y oscura cabellera y corrigió el labial.

Se veía como una hermosa mujer, a pesar de que solo tenía 17 años. Pero nadie jamás siquiera lo pensaría. La experiencia que los hombres relataban de ella, era insuperable. Por eso era la estrella y la más costosa prostituta del burdel de Lady Susan.

Asi que, con toda la elegancia de la que pudo hacer uso, se dirigió al gran salón donde se estaba desarrollando la fiesta mensual de Lady Susan. A esa fiesta acudían los hombres grandes y poderosos del país, en busca de las hermosas jovencitas para salir de la rutina o simplemente un revolcón.

A medida que se acercaba al salón finamente decorado, observaba como los hombres se acercaban a sus compañeras, con una mano que subía indecorosamente un poco de falda, o acariciando con suavidad los glúteos sobre la tela.

Reizel suplicaba en su interior que la escogiera el de mayor dinero. Necesitaba tanto el dinero para las medicinas de su tía y para poder conseguir un poco de cocaína para poder continuar con el negocio. Asi que se acerco con determinación y altivez hacia la zona de bebidas, donde todos quedaban boquiabiertos por la sensualidad y divinidad que desprendía en sus pasos. Un hombre mayor se acerco y le palmeo la nalga derecha.

Ella, con un giro que hizo que su cabello cayera como una cortina sobre el escote que llevaba, dejando un aire místico y sensual. La sonrisa de sus labios color cereza casi mata de un infarto al hombre, quien casi pierde habla.

Del otro lado del salón, dos hombres hablaban entre ellos.

Créeme Darien. Puedes divertirte. Las chicas aquí son hermosas. Si yo no estuviera tan enamorado de mi esposa, ya me habría tirado a alguna de ellas. Es que todas están…

Para comérselas, Andrew. Para comérselas. Me lo has dicho desde que entramos.

Mientras decía eso, coloco una copa sobre la bandeja que un mozo se había acercado a ofrecerle un recambio.

Mira Andrew. No estoy dispuesto a acostarme con ninguna.

Vamos amigo. Tienes 26 años. Y sigues soltero y amargado después de la traición de...

Ni la menciones. Ni la menciones. Podría escupirte si llegas a decir su nombre.

Está bien. Lo siento, amigo.

En eso, Darien giro la cabeza y vio el perfil de la hermosa pelinegra. La cascada oscura que caía como un velo sobre su cuerpo, ese vestido que remarcaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Esa piel transparente…

Vaya, vaya. Creo que ya encontraste una musa.

Cállate Andrew, esta con el Senador Mont-Blanc.

Y? Solo acércate y saluda. El senador no se pondría a discutir contigo. Verdad?

No seas tonto.

Entonces la hare venir. Con permiso, amigo.

Con una sonrisa, se aleja dejando a un hirviente Darien. Pero debía admitirlo. Aquella mujer lo había hipnotizado completamente. Durante ese instante en que la había observado, se había sentido completamente atraído. Deseo poder obtener su atención y arrancarle ese vestido, mientras recorría esa marmórea piel.

Mientras se dejaba llevar por esas fantasías, observo que Andrew traía del brazo a Rei. Observaba sus pasos. Sus caderas se movían con el fin de enloquecer a quien la mirara. Y lo había logrado. Había enloquecido a Darien por completo. Con una hermosa sonrisa se acerco a Darien.

Buenas noches, Darien.

Su nombre en los labios de ella, había sonado como una invitación al paraíso. A un paraíso que él hace tiempo había dejado de visitar.

Buenas noches, señorita…

Hime. solo dime Hime.

Está bien. Hime.

Andrew no me has contado de tu amigo jamás. Porque nunca lo has traído?

Porque es la primera vez que viene al país, loquilla. Y a ver si me lo animas. Si?

Claro Andrew. Saludos a tu esposa. La última vez Tía Amy quedo encantada con los nuevos vestidos.

Pero si no eran nuevos…

Lo eran para nosotras. Gracias.

De acuerdo. Te dejo en sus manos. No la lastimes, Darien.

Darien había quedado de una pieza. Se conocían?

Se lo que piensa. La esposa de Andrew me ha ayudado bastante con la enfermedad de mi tía. Ella no sabe a que me dedico.

Pero…

Usted no quiere hablar. Usted quiere lo que los demás. Por favor. Acompáñeme al piso superior.

Asi que tomo de la mano a Darien y se encaminaron hacia la escalera. Bajo ella, Rei observo como Mimet se dejaba manosear descaradamente por un bancario. Solo giro la cabeza y guio a Darien a lo largo de la escalera.

Al llegar al piso superior, abrió una de las puertas y encendió la luz. La habitación era preciosa. Los amplios ventanales dejaban ingresar la luz clara de la luna, la cama estaba decorada con colores bordo y crema. Los muebles era de una fina caoba que Darien pudo identificar rápidamente. Cuando giro la cabeza, Rei ya estaba acomodada en la cama, con los tirantes de su vestido ya cayendo por los hombros.

No, espera.

Por favor, Darien. Apúrate. Debo atender a más hombres.

Pero, yo…

No quiere hacer nada? Entonces me retirare.

Subió sus tirantes y se levanto, pero Darien la tomo de la mañeca.

Cuanto cobras?

1000 dólares. Pero depende siempre de la cara del cliente

Y cuando me cobrarías a mi?

Lo mismo. Pero si no quieres hacer nada, debo ir a conseguir dinero.

Te pago 10 veces más. Pero quédate aquí conmigo.

Pero… Si tú no quieres…

Solo quiero conocerte.

10000 dólares. Solo por conocerla. Debía admitir que esa noche no conseguiría esa suma. 2000 para Lady Susan y el resto sería solo para ella. Compraría las medicinas de su tía, pagaría el alquiler y hasta podría conseguirse más droga. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se giro hacia Darien.

Está bien. Solo déjame avisar a Lady Susan que estaré contigo.

No tardes. Por favor.

Contoneándose, salió de la habitación. Pero al cerrar la puerta, se recostó en ella. Su mirada se notaba confundida. Es que ella también lo estaba. Es que… quien pagaba 10000 dólares para "conocer" a una prostituta? Aun asi se dijo que no debía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Asi que comunico a su jefa con quien estaría y regreso.

Darien se encontraba recostado sobre las finas sabanas de seda, pensaba en esa mujer. Como habría terminado aquí? Como es que de tantas profesiones, escogió la más antigua del mundo? Miles de preguntas rondaban sus cabeza, cuando una Rei sonriente ingreso de nueva cuenta a la habitación.

Ya está. Tienes la noche exclusiva solo para ti.

El la miraba asombrado. Esos hermosos ojos, dejaban entrever demasiados sentimientos: cansancio, aburrimiento y desolación. Todo eso en alguien tan hermosa como ella.

Incomoda con la situación se dirigió a la mesilla donde descansaba un buen surtido de bebidas, lleno dos copas con el finísimo champan y se acerco a la cama donde Darien se había instalado. Le tendió una de ellas y para aligerar el ambiente soltó una broma.

No te preocupes, no coloque ninguna droga en tu bebida.

El solo atino a sonreír y ella bajo la mirada. La sonrisa de ese hombre tan apuesto la había desarmado por completo.

Ambos miraban sus copas en el más absoluto de los silencios, sin atreverse a romper el sutil hechizo que estaba naciendo.

Pero la impaciencia de Rei ya era inevitable,

Dime, Darien… puedo tutearte no?

Por supuesto.

Como es que me ofreces tanto dinero, para no hacer nada?

Porque no quiero, Hime. Me agrada tu compañía. Pareces ser mucho más honesta de lo que tus palabras dejan entrever.

Pero si no me conoces de nada. Como puedes saber si soy honesta o no? Y si soy una asesina? O una traficante?

O una mula, dijo internamente.

No lo eres. Eres una mujer que solo esta adaptándose a sus circunstancias. O me equivoco?

Apenada bajo los ojos y dijo en un susurro.

En absoluto. Tienes toda la razón.

Entonces, me dejas simplemente hablarte y conocerte un poco mejor?

Para eso me has pagado. Lo mínimo que debo es una completa honestidad.

Asi transcurrió una velada agradable entre ambos. Entre risas y varias copas de champan, hablaron de varios temas, unos banales, otros importantes. Asi los encontró la madrugada.

Una Rei completamente cómoda, sin los zapatos de tacón ni el maquillaje grotesco que cubría su rostro y un Darien con su olvidado decoro, las mangas de la camisa subidas hasta los codos y con el pelo alborotado.

Cuando llego la hora en que debía irse, ella sintió una punzada de dolor.

El sin embargo se estaba rebuscando en los bolsillos. Saco un pequeño papel de uno de los bolsillos de su saco y se lo extendió a Rei con una pluma.

Me darías una manera de encontrarte, que no sea en estas condiciones?

En serio soy tan buena compañía?

La mejor, créeme. Pero quiero conocerte mejor Hime. ser amigo tuyo. Que dices?

Ella sonrió encantada.

Claro Darien.

Rápidamente anoto el número del móvil que dejaba en casa de su tía en caso de emergencia.

Se lo tendió y él lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Gracias Hime, esta noche ha sido maravillosa.

Gracias a ti Darien. Yo también disfrute de tu compañía.

Y con sendas sonrisas, se despidieron.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Había llegado a las 2:30 de la mañana a su humilde hogar. Abrió con suavidad la puerta de su hogar para no despertar a su tía. Asi que con sigilo abandono las llaves en una pequeña mesa y se dirigió al interior. Llego a la habitación de su tía y al verla dormida plácidamente, libero una suave sonrisa. Con suavidad llego a su habitación se deshizo de sus ballerinas y del conjunto de algodón que había llevado para cambiarse. Se abandono al abrigo de su cama y se quedo dormida, con unos hermosos ojos azules en sus pupilas.

La mañana la encontró con un sueño reparador y una fuerte y enérgica sonrisa en los labios. Se levanto con el dulce aroma que llego de la cocina. Se encamino raudamente para encontrar a la Tía Amy, preparando un delicioso café, tostadas y unos dulces caseros.

Al sentir la presencia de Rei, la anciana sonrió.

Rei querida, creí que despertarías mas tarde. Siéntate en lo que termino estos dulces.

Se acomodo a la mesa y se sirvió una generosa taza de café.

Que tal estuvo el trabajo anoche mi niña? Nadie ha intentado propasarse contigo verdad?

No Tía. Estoy bien. Es más, con las propinas conseguí para pagar el alquiler que debemos a Setsuna.

Oh mi niña que bendición! Que tal si la buscas y luego vienes a desayunar con más tranquilidad?

Claro tía. Cambio de ropa y voy.

Corrió a su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida. 10 minutos después enfundada en unos jeans y una blusa holgada de color melocotón con el pelo recogido en una alta cola se dirigió a la oficina de Setsuna. Al llegar golpeo con los nudillos y al escuchar el claro "Adelante" abrió la puerta y se acerco al pequeño escritorio de Setsuna.

Buenos días Setsuna.

Buenos días pequeña. A que debo tu visita?

Vengo a pagarte el alquiler atrasado. Y a disculparme por ello.

Sabes que para mí no es problema. Admiro tus esfuerzos por eso es que no insisto en que me pagues en fecha.

Lo sé. Y te estoy profundamente agradecida. Por eso quiero pagarte unos meses adelantados. Veras, anoche unos clientes dejaron buenas propinas y es una manera de también agradecértelo.

No es necesario.

Insisto. Nos ha ayudado mucho.

Está bien. Cuanto tiempo quieres abonarme?

Que sean 4 meses si? Incluyendo el mes que debo.

Está bien. Déjame preparo el recibo.

Rei se sentía poderosa. El dinero que le había caído prácticamente del cielo, solucionaba la mayor parte de sus problemas. Al abandonar la oficina de Setsuna, fue rápidamente a la farmacia y compro las medicinas de su tía para los próximos dos meses. Al ver que aun le sobraba una generosa cantidad, decidió ir a la multitienda más cercana y compro cosas para su hogar, algunas prendas para ella y su tía y víveres.

Media hora más tarde llegaba a su casa con miles d paquetes y los deposito sobre la mesa de la cocina. Su tía se había quedado boquiabierta. Nunca había visto tantas cosas juntas.

Observo con ojos curiosos a Rei, que no paraba de sonreír.

Mi niña, como?

Es que te lo he dicho, unos clientes fueron muy generosos y han dejado una propina tan buena que ha solucionado un poco de nuestros problemas.

Que quieres decir?

Mira, he comprado tu medicina para dos meses, he pagado a Setsuna y además te he comprado algunas cosas.

Los ojos de su tía brillaban con las lágrimas que se esforzaba en ocultar al ver algunas prendas para ella, la carne tan fresca, las verduras nuevas y rebosantes. Utensilios nuevos que combinaban con un juego de platos nuevo. Jarras y vasos.

Abrazo a Rei con una fuerza increíble.

Dios nos ha bendecido Rei. si aun tienes aunque sea un porcentaje de ese dinero, guárdalo por favor. Esto es abundancia para ambas, pero no lo malgastes por favor.

No te preocupes tía, lo guardare.

Y asi con una sonrisa al ver a su tía tan feliz, se dispuso a ayudarla a acomodar las nuevas adquisiciones en sus respectivos lugares. Su tía era todo para ella. No le importaba tener que prostituirse o hacer de mula para que a ella no le faltara un techo o sus medicinas para la diabetes.

Esa mujer, fue la única que la había acogido cuando sus padres habían sido asesinados. Todos los demás le había dado la espalda. Hasta sus verdaderos tíos de sangre.

Amy, o tía Amy como ella la llamaba, era una mujer sola que en sus mejores tiempos vendía frutas y verduras para mantenerse. Pero como la pobreza nunca es justa, un dia hallo el mísero puestito que ella poseía en el mercado central, completamente destrozado. Después de ese incidente había conocido a un hombre, que al principio era maravilloso… hasta que ella se embarazo.

Al nacer ese bebe, ella se había convencido de que debía luchar por ese hijo y volvió a conseguir un pequeño puesto. Pero el hombre que, desde que descubrió que Amy se había embarazado, bebía desde temprano y luego la maltrataba, un dia llego a la casa. Y no estaba. Pero estaba el niño.

Lo que Amy encontró al llegar a su hogar fue desgarrador. La cuna, antes llena de vida, ahora era una tumba. Cubierto con sangre, el cuerpecito pequeño e indefenso de su angelito yacía sobre las sabanas que goteaban un líquido espeso y oscuro.

Cayó al piso y rompió a llorar.

Cuando se recobro a medias, busco en su dormitorio los pocos ahorros que tenia. Desafortunadamente, el maldito se lo llevo todo. Con el único billete de 10 dólares que tenía en el bolsillo tomo lo poco que tenia y se fue. Paso por la comisaria a relatar lo que había sucedido. Los oficiales la llevaron de vuelta a revivir el calvario. Una vez hubo declarado, se fue sin volver atrás.

Y en ese momento había cruzado su camino con el de Rei. La niña estaba sucia y descalza, gimoteaba quedamente. Amy sin poder resistirse, se acerco a ella y acaricio dulcemente su cabeza. Rei dejo de sollozar y levanto los ojos. Al ver en los ojos de Amy, el amor que esa mujer emanaba, no dudo un segundo en decirle que si a su oferta de acompañarla.

Amy sabía que cometía una locura, pero volvía a tener una razón para vivir.

Y esa razón, era su pequeña Rei.

Y Rei estaba devolviéndole el favor, aun a costa de ella misma.

Solo que Amy ignoraba ese pequeño detalle. Y Rei no pensaba contárselo. Dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo.


End file.
